Left hand of the Shinigami V2
by scarface101
Summary: Hello dearies! My name is Four! You know me better as the Shinigami though. Care to read this little fic and see what happens when I recruit little Naruto-kun to do some reaping for me? I have lots of cookies for good little readers and reviewers. Warning: Bashing. Lemons. And somewhat OP Naruto. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. To all Flamers: Zero fuqs given.


**A/N: Been years since I ever touched down on my old fic Left Hand of the Shinigami, some of my oldest fans may remember it before I ultimately declared it dead and deleted it. But now, I have chosen to revisit it with this rewrite, I do hope you enjoy. And to all Flamers: Zero fuqs given.**

 **Warning: This fic will feature occasional lemons (One being in this chapter), and bashing of Sasuke, Iruka (Minor since he's unimportant.) Jiraiya, Obito (After unmasking), The Senju brothers, Minato Namikaze, and Pein. Maybe others as I go along. Finally, Hinata may or may not be added into harem depending on my mood. (My fic so I'll do whatever I want with it. No complaints wanted or needed. Don't like? Then don't read.)**

 **Chapter one: Call me Four.**

"OHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" Came the screams of one Naruto Uzumaki as he fell down a seemingly bottomless ravine, he tried to grab something, anything and use his Chakra to stick to it, but he kept slipping the walls being much too slick. The blonde couldn't help but mentally curse at that Jiraiya guy for throwing him down here, how in the hell was trying to kill him training? This was flatout attempted murder!

Having no choice, he tried to focus his chakra to summon something big enough to help him... but nothing came. The blonde screamed in anguish helplessly, angry at himself for his own failings. He couldn't save Haku or Zabuza from their deaths, he couldn't do anything right without help, he was always relying on others for help, he barely defeated Kiba during the Preliminaries... and he hadn't even learned anything that could help him beat that Neji guy. How was Summoning supposed to help him during the Chunin exams? He should be learning much more than summoning goddamn frogs!

"Damn it! If only I had someone reliable on my side to train me... then maybe I could have amounted to something." The blonde spoke to himself as he clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the dreaded impact of the ground... but then he noticed that the air had stopped rushing past him making him open his eyes... and notice that he was floating in mid-air.

"Hello there." Spoke a mature feminine voice, he looked around for the source. He then felt something touch his leg and gave him a gentle push, making him slowly spin around until a female figure came into view. She had a mature and curvaceous figure liken to that of a certain blonde Sannin, her skin being a pale and chalky white color, giving her an appearance similar to that of the deceased. She was holding a glass of wine in her hand with one smooth leg crossed over the other. She wore a white Miko style outfit with a Shakujo laying across her lap. Her hair shined like pure silver with gold dust shimmering along as well.

Her eyes were two different colors, one being pale blue like the ocean or rain water, the other was a blazing orange color like fire. Her lips were painted black and two fangs jutted out from her upper lip. On her head was the tattooed Kanji of 'Four' and on her feet were a pair of Geta sandals. Overall, she was a gorgeous specimen of a female that made him feel hot under the collar, as evidenced by the blush on his face.

"If you wish to remove my sandals and kiss my feet then I won't stop you. I enjoy the sight of young boys worshipping me." She spoke in a sultry tone, obviously teasing him as she took a sip of her wine. His blush deepening on his cheeks, some steam animatedly appearing from his ears.

"No? No matter, you'll come to appreciate me. Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Four. A pleasure to finally meet you in person Naruto-kun." She introduced herself giving a small bow before sipping at her wine again.

Naruto looked down at the deep and dark abyss below him, if this woman stopped him from falling, she could drop him on a dime if she felt like it. Now might be a good time to mind his manners "Umm, nice to meet you too. Though you kind of have me at a disadvantage Four-san. Umm, this might be a stupid question, but why did you save me?"

"Well, I couldn't help but take notice of a suspicious looking man with white hair throwing a boy down a bottomless canyon. So why shouldn't I have saved you?" She replied with a coy smile which made the blonde sweat-drop. Feeling a little silly for asking now.

"Anywho, while you were falling I couldn't help but overhear that little prayer of yours. I could be that someone to support you." She spoke to him in a gentle tone, cupping his chin in her hand as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes. Her smile widening further as she continued to speak "I can take care of your every want and need. Wealth, power, respect, love, anything you could possibly desire would be yours for the taking. In exchange, I only ask for your loyalty and service, to me and only me."

The blonde couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her offer, was she being serious? He had to know more. "Loyal only to you? What about Konoha? I have a duty to this village as a Shinobi." He replied somewhat stubbornly, forgetting that this entity was what was keeping him in the air.

If she seemed offended by his doubt, she didn't show it as she spoke in a tone filled with amusement and mirth "Mmm, I suppose what I have to offer is somewhat vague, and you have no reason to take me at my word. If you wish to continue serving this backwater village and its outdated 'Will of Fire' philosphy then that is your choice. But keep this in mind... fighting on the terms of others is precisely how you lose, and what has this village ever done to earn you loyalty in the first place? What has it given you in return for your dedication?

A few kind words and a pat or two on the back? I can offer you, so much more. Tell you what, I shall let you have a taste of what I have to offer for twenty-four hours. If you feel more inclined to accept my offer of employment, then I shall readily accept your servitude. If you decline, then that'll be that. Now let's see about getting you out of here." With a snap of her fingers, the blonde was suddenly propelled high up into the sky, zooming past the waiting form of a certain perverse Sannin who was blown back by the boy shattering the sound barrier.

A sonic boom filled the air as the blonde vanished out of sight as Four sipped at her wine again. "He'll accept." She spoke to herself with a knowing smile, it would definitely be fun to see the expression on her younger sibling's face once she gets a hold of the Child of Prophecy.

 **Meanwhile.**

"Heeeeeeeeeelp! Somebody stop meeeeeee!" The blonde screamed helplessly as he flew at break-neck speeds, unable to stop himself or steer in any direction. The force of his flight making him feel like his organs were inflating like balloons and then exploding inside of him, then reforming as the process repeated itself. His face turned green as he felt the urge to vomit... until at last he came to a stop when he landed atop the Hokage tower with a soft 'pop' noise and then fell onto the ground with his back hitting the roof, his body sprawled out in a spread eagle position.

"Ohhhh, that hurts. My whole body hurts." The whiskered teen muttered as he slowly got up, then winced as he noticed his orange jumpsuit felt tight around his body. He looked down and noticed... he had inexplicably grown taller, and his body had filled out and been replaced with a muscular swimmer type build. Some tears began to appear in the fabric of his jumpsuit, and the sheer tightness made him unable to stretch to his full height.

"The hell? Did that weird lady do this to me? How'd she do this?" The blonde asked himself, his mind reeling with questions but no answers. He crossed his arms and decided that the only thing he could do was take this one step at a time... for now he needed a set of new clothes, and he knew a good spot to get them.

"Better hurry before this jumpsuit explodes." He spoke to himself... only for something to slam into the back of his head making his crash to the ground face first. He got up and noticed that his face had left a perfect indentation in the ground clearly showing his expression of surprise when he fell.

"Weird... that didn't even hurt." the blonde noted since he didn't feel any pain from the impact. He then noticed the object that initially hit him was a box, marked with the Kanji of 'Four', seemed like that strange woman had sent him something after he flew off. Taking a kunai from his pouch he cut it open and found a new change of clothes along with some kind scythe. It seemed to be made of silver and it has a long curved blade that looked like it was growing out of a skull at the top end of the hande. A miniature skeleton adorned the scythem which consists of the scull and a rib cage wrapped in a thorny vine. The spine of the skeleton is also part of the long handle which ends in the lower backbone. Overall... the scythe gave him a feeling of uneasiness. **(A/N: Think of the Undertaker's scythe from Black Butler.)**

"Wow. That's convenient. So she did do this to me... she said she could offer me stuff like power, so maybe she decided to improve my body?" He spoke to himself, his question being more of a statement as he puzzled it out. He just couldn't figure out that woman's true nature or motivations. But then... that may come later. Having no other change of clothes, he discared his jumpsuit in favor of the ones sent to him.

When he put them on, they were a perfect fit for him, the clothes consisted of a simple Black trench-coat with a crimson t-shirt beneath that loosely hugged his body, for pants it were little more than jeans and for shoes he had black combat boots. The clothes while simple were also practical since he could tell by the fabric that they were made to withstand wear and tear, and also provide comfort and agility. There was even a holster to carry the scythe with on the back.

As soon as he picked it up, he couldn't help but notice how weightless it was, it felt lighter than air itself. He gave it a few practice swings and a small slow twirl to test it out and was surprised by how natural it felt to him. He may need to train in using it later, maybe ask that Tenten girl for pointers. She seemed to know a lot about weapons and the like.

"Hey there Naruto-kun! How do you like the new bod? I hope the goodies I sent you fit you well. I couldn't decide whether or not to send you a scythe or a katana, so I just went with the former." Spoke a voice that the blonde had heard and immediately recognized... it was the voice of Four, and it was coming from the Skeleton on his scythe.

"You again. All right, who are you? What the hell do you want with me? I somehow doubt you're doing all this out of the goodness of your heart." He spoke, demanding answers from the mysterious woman. All of this seeming too good to be true.

"Tsk, tsk. All in good time. It's much too soon for those questions. But in the name of fairness, I will say that you are something truly special. You just don't know it yet. And I am indeed helping you for some selfish reasons, but it won't be anything detrimental to you." She explained briefly with a small giggle.

"Well, at least you admitted you have some kind of motive." Naruto responded with a sigh, this woman was definitely trouble, but he just couldn't figure out what it was she truly wanted.

"Naturally. Divine beings like me cannot lie." She replied with a hearty laugh at the boy's expense.

"Wait... what did you just say?" Naruto asked when he took notice of her statement, only to be met with silence. It seemed that this 'Four' was now done talking to him. He sighed as he sat down in a cross-legged position, his scythe now lying across his lap as he mused over recent events. Thinking carefully over everything that had happened. He wasn't sure how to feel at this time... but confusion seemed to be at the very top so he decided to go with that.

He kept on reflecting on his new appearance and his apparent savior, and even briefly thought about kicking that Jiraiya guy in the nuts and them some for throwing him off of a cliff. "Chunin exam is in about tomorrow And I haven't even trained in anything worthwhile... I hate to admit it, but this 'Four' might just be my saving grace. Still, doesn't feel right to use any kind of power I didn't earn. Oh, and let's not forget that I was left out to dry by my Sensei. Wish I had someone I could talk to about a dysfunctional Shinobi team." He spoke to himself, as soon as the words left his mouth, the scythe glowed in his lap and he was surrounded in a bubble made of white light.

When his vision cleared... he was in a bathroom, still sitting in a cross-legged position albeit he was not on a toilet. His ears perked up when he noticed that the shower was running making him turn his head to the side... and notice the shape of a feminine figure was in the shower humming to herself as she scrubbed her body down making him blush neon red.

 _'Ohhhhhh shit. I dunno how... but I somehow got transported into a bathroom... with a girl still in the shower. If she even senses my presence then I am a dead man. How the hell do I slip away without her noticing?'_ he thought to himself looking around for a means of escape... only to freeze up when he felt something sharp press against his neck.

"Don't you fucking move ya pervert, or I'll gut you like a pig. Hand me that bathrobe, and no funny business. And put that scythe on the floor." She spoke harshly making the blonde nod stiffly as he slowly reached for a robe hanging off a nearby hook and then brought it around for his newfound captor then he used his free hand to drop his weapon, letting it hit the floor with a soft clang sound.

"If you run, or sneak a peek, I'll kill you. But not until after I cut off your boys." She spoke in a venomous tone, making the whiskered teen nod again. Not seeing any choice in the matter. He heard the rustle of cloth, and then the sash tightening around her waist signaling she was now dressed. "Stand up. Walk slowly to the bedroom." She ordered him, pressing her weapon into his back forcing him to march forward.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this? I didn't mean to pop in on you in the shower like that." He spoke truthfully, since he himself wasn't even sure how he ended up in there to begin with.

"Maybe. Haven't decided what to do with you just yet so there's a chance you could change my mind. Now turn around. Keep your hands where I can see them." She ordered him once again, prompting him to turn around and meet her gaze at last. He recognized her as the Oto Kunoichi that Shikamaru defeated during the preliminaries.

She studied his face for a moment then spoke with a raised eyebrow "Do I know you from somewhere? You look kinda familiar." The blonde simply scratched the back of his head realizing that he had significantly grown only a short while ago, plus he had little to no interaction with her in the first place.

"Kinda, but I don't think we actually met. I'm Naruto, from the Chunin exams. You're that Oto girl... Kin right?" he asked with an innocent smile, making her feel a bit more relaxed since she didn't feel any real threat from him.

"... You're that dorky blonde kid from that time? Holy fuck. You became one heck of a stud." She spoke with widening eyes, looking his form up and down as though he were now a piece of eye-candy. She then shook her head slightly to break out of her ogling him and then demanded "One chance, why the hell were you peeping on me? Give me one good reason I shouldn't cut off your nuts."

"Well, I'm not even sure how I got in there. In fact, I have had a bit of a day since I was thrown off a goddamn cliff. Then was sent flying through the sky, and then I got a huge growth spurt, and finally I was busy worrying about my lack of training since my Jonin sensei left me in the dust so he could train my teammate... and then well... I ended up in there... with you." he tried to explain himself as best he could.

"Woah, woah. You have had a whole month to train for the Finals... but you were abandoned by your sensei? Is that right? Didn't he get you a replacement or something?" She asked out of curiosity as she put away her senbon, gaining more interest in his story.

"Yeah. A perverted four-eyes." The blonde replied bitterly as he crossed his arms with a huff, still remembering how he had been ripped off by a certain masked Jonin.

"Wow. That really sucks. Sounds like you have a pretty shitty team." She spoke, almost as if she knew the feeling herself making the whiskered teen take notice by her change in attitude. She no longer seemed ready to kill him, in fact... it was almost like they were now having a civil conversation.

"Wait... you too?" He asked as he started to put the pieces together. Realizing she herself wasn't appreciate on her team.

"Takes one to know one huh? In Oto, all that matters is strength, if you aren't strong enough then you're trampled by those that are. My 'teammates' if you can even call them that are a bunch of assholes. They'd cut me loose if I ever slowed them down or got in their way. I couldn't care less if they both died." She spoke harshly as she sat down on a nearby bed, her arms crossed beneath her modest bust.

"Then why don't you leave? If they can't appreciate a nice girl like you, then they don't even deserve to breath in the same air as you." The blonde spoke in a tone of innocence with a bright smile stretching across his face. The way he said it and the way he spoke of her... like an equal sent a flutter into her heart.

A blush formed on her face as she turned her head away and spoke "Umm, yeah. You're right... but I can't. If I try to leave... then I'll be killed. Our village leader isn't a forgiving person." Her expression fell slightly as a sense of hopelessness washed over her, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"That's no way to live especially for a pretty girl like you. Besides... fighting on the terms of others is how you lose." He spoke in a tone of encouragement, then realized he had just mirrored the words of Four. Kin's heart clenched harder and she felt her face and groin heat up, like a raging inferno was building up in her body.

"Oi... you a virgin or have you actually fucked a girl before?" She asked out of the blue, earning a blush from the whiskered teen as he fumbled with any kind of response. The Oto Kunoichi correctly surmised that he was a virgin and then cupped his crotch with her hand and continued to speak "If that's the case... maybe we can have a mutually beneficial give and take arrangement? I'll forgive you if you can please me, and at the same time, you'll have the honor of a foreign Kunoichi popping your cherry. It's a win-win." she smiled as she loosened the sash around her waist, letting the robe slip off her shoulders slightly.

"Umm, we shouldn't be doing this kind of this. Sex is supposed to be something done with someone you love." He weakly protested, the blood flow now being directed to his crotch. The bulge forming in his jeans stretching the fabric and making the raven haired girl blush harder. He must have been packing something monstrous.

"You have a girlfriend I don't know about? If you do, then that's understandable. But if you don't, then stop being a fucking pussy and man up. Being a Shinobi, you could die at any time. Hell, even during these Chunin exams you could still end up dead. Why not punch in your virgin card while you have the chance? At least that way you can die without any regrets. So do you really want me to stop?" She asked him as she rose to her full height to meet him, standing on the tips of her toes to allow her lips to teasingly brush against his own. Her hot breath washing over his face.

The blonde then relaxed slightly, she was right. It's not like he was official with Sakura, or anyone for that matter. He didn't know what the Finals may bring tomorrow... and he felt a certain bond with her, likely because they both felt unhappy with their respective teams. What harm could there be to agree with her? She did ask him first after all.

 **Warning: Start of lemon.**

"No. I don't Kin-san." He replied as he kissed her, their lips locking together and their tongues began an intricate dance, twisting around each other, caressing one another. Naruto tasted the flavor of vanilla ice cream on her tongue, and her hair smelt of peaches from the shampoo she used earlier. He was then shoved down onto the bed, with Kin now straddling his waist.

"All right then, since I am the injured party here, I get to be on top. Get the picture?" She asked him as she ripped off her robe, exposing her body to him. Prompting him to take off his trench-coat and shirt revealing his toned upper body.

"Not really. But I'll just go with the flow here." He replied since it was obvious she had more experience with this than he did. She grinned as she unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers... only to be smacked in the face by his shaft. She pulled back a bit and her eyes widened at the shear length of it. Using her fingers to roughly measure it... she had to put it at about ten inches worth.

"What kind of pills do you take?" She asked apprehensively. She was no stranger to sex... but this was a monster that was bigger than even her toys back home.

"Pills for what?" he asked out of ignorance, making Kin's nose bleed a few drops since he was all natural. If this kept up she might end up falling for this loveable idiot.

"Forget it ya big lug." She spoke and then planted her lips on his length, slowly planting kisses along his shaft. Her tongue sometimes slipping out to poke at his member. A salty and sour taste formed on her tongue making her crave for more, then she opened her mouth wide and took his length into her mouth, making sloppy sucking noises as her head bobbed up and down on him. The blonde dryly swallowed, his hips bucking upwards a few times as he felt overwhelmed by this alien sensation. He bit his lip slightly as he felt her tongue wrap around his length as she sucked him off.

She grinned inwardly since she had a virgin in her hands, speaking of which, one hand was busy stroking the remainder of his cock that she was unable to fit inside of her mouth, while the other was toying with his balls, they felt hot and full in her hands. He was already quivering inside her mouth, his length swelling further and twitching. Guess that was to be expected from a frustrated and backed up virgin, but... she might play with him a bit longer.

"Kin-san, something's comin'... Feels like I'm gonna...!" He jerked slighly but then the hot and silky feeling of her mouth left his shaft. She smiled much like a chesire cat as she gently flicked the tip with her fingers making him wince slightly.

"Nope. Too soon. If you want to please a woman, you gotta last longer than that. Mmm, I know! Where did I put that little..." She muttered quietly then revealed a small purple ribbon she used to tie her hair back with. Then she wrapped it around the base of his shaft and tied it off making it twitch in arousal.

"There, that'll help keep you from popping your cork." She spoke and rubbed her breasts together with her hands, teasing the blonde with the sight of her body to make him want more.

"Don't tease me like this. You're cruel." He whined slightly as he tried to get up only to be stopped when he noticed his cock was now between the soles of her feet as they rubbed it up and down, her toes occasionally squeezing the tip making him shudder in pleasure.

"Consider it your just desserts for appearing during my shower. You should be grateful I intend to get you off at all. Don't forget, I am in charge right now so you get what I give. Now lay back down or I'll stop altogether." She warned him in a teasing tone, but pressed her feet together around his length to further her point making him lie flat on his back again.

"Good. Let's finish up on foreplay. Otherwise we'll never get to the good stuff." She spoke and released him from her soles, choosing to give him a treat by wrapping her tits around his cock and started rubbing them against his length, her mouth latching onto the head with her tongue swirling around his glans. The sensation proving too much for the blonde to handle as his breath quickened. This pleasurable hell continued on for some more minutes as she didn't stop playing with his dick, using it like a toy to experiment with.

"Please Kin-san, let me finish already!" He begged her, finally having enough fun teasing him she untied the ribbon letting him freely ejaculate all over her perky breasts. The sheer amount coating her breasts in his cream. She scooped up some and licked it up, moaning at the rich and heavy taste of his seed which may prove addictive if she kept eating it.

"Well, onto the main course." She spoke as she raised up her hips and brought her fingers to her snatch, spreading her pussy lips open as she lowered herself onto his cock, then in one smooth motion consumed his entire length in one stroke. She shuddered as she felt like his man meat was poking up into her belly button. She then raised her hips and brought them back down again, her hands now grabbing Naruto's as their fingers laced togethers.

Loud moans filled the hotel room as she rode him, her tight little ass bouncing each time she raised and lowered her hips creating the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. The two looked into each other's eyes, no words needing to be spoken as they kissed each other. The blonde taking some initiative spanked her butt with one hand while groping her breast with the other.

Kin couldn't believe she was feeling such intense pleasure, her body heating up as she felt her oncoming orgasm approaching quickly. The blonde wasn't far behind as he pulled her body in closer, making her tits squish against his chest. He then joined in and matched her rhythm finally finding his own pace and quickly learning in the acts of sex. He too felt another orgasm coming, and in that moment his eyes flashed a deep crimson and his canines grew to the length of fangs. And without any warning, he bit into the nape of her neck as they both went over the edge together.

Blissful orgasmic screams filling the room as Kin's juices squirted against the blonde's pelvis, while his seed flowed inside of her. She didn't really care, it was a safe day anyway. The two disconnected and collapsed together, with the Oto kunoichi lying against his body. She sighed and then from out of nowehere, pulled out a pack of smokes along with a lighter.

 **End lemon.**

"Best fuck ever. Want one? I always have one after sex. Helps you relax." She spoke and offered one after placing one between her lips and lighting it. The blonde hesitated for a second then simply shrugged and accepted, he had only one life to live after all. Might as well make the most of it. She pressed her lips around her lit cigarrette and pressed the tip against his to light it, creating what is known as a 'cigarrette kiss'.

The blonde coughed a bit at the new sensation of smoke filling up his lungs, plumes of smoke escaping from his mouth. After a few moments he relaxed and tried again with better success. "Ya know, for a first-timer, you're not too shabby. Just gotta work on your technique a bit." She spoke with a smile, bumping him on the shoulder slightly... then she felt guilty... her hand subconsciously snaking upwards to the bite area on her neck a small bruise beginning to form. She didn't know why, but fresh emotions of sadness filled her.

She was just going to indulge in some carnal pleasure before the Finals and dump him, but after their talk... and after this... she just couldn't kick him to the curb. She felt that if she did... something important inside of her would die. Like it would leave her an empty shell.

"Hey... uh... Naruto? Do you... maybe... wanna hook up or something?" She asked him with a blush, rolling to her side so he couldn't see whatever kind of embarrassing face she was making.

"Come again?" The blonde asked, clearly clueless about what she meant as he exhaled some smoke from his mouth.

"I'm asking if you want me to be your girlfriend!" She yelled at him, restraining herself from clocking him on the head for his denseness, how could she have fallen for a loveable idiot that she barely even knew?

"For real? You're serious?" He asked her out of shock and surprise... he had been trying to get a date with Sakura for ages, and now he just had sex with a girl he barely even knew who was now offering to be his girlfriend? Where was the logic in that? What was this, a manga?

"Yeah. Umm, Naruto? I didn't want to say this before, but I can't keep it in any longer. I used to have a boyfriend, before I became a Kunoichi. He was some Chunin guy, cocky son of a bitch. Thought he was the shit. We had a healthy sex life, banged each other's brains out almost every night... for a while I thought I loved him... but he was just using me. He never even liked me as... me. I was just some cute chick he had 'fun' with, but then I bored him so he dumped me and left me completely humiliated as he ran off with some bimbo.

That prompted me to get my start as a Kunoichi, so I wouldn't feel that kind of pain again... but the bitch that I am, was going to do the same thing to you. Use you, then leave you. But... you're not a bad guy. You are a bit of an idiot, but you're the tolerable kind. I'm used up goods, but if you still want me... I wouldn't mind sticking around with you." She spoke, knowing this wasn't appropriate pillow talk, but she still had to get this out in the open.

The whiskered teen snuffed out his smoke in a nearby ashtray and then hugged the raven haired girl. Stroking her back as he spoke in a comforting tone "What happened, happened. It doesn't have to control your life or shape who you are unless you want it to. I don't care about that stuff, I'm just glad... I have someone that actually feels this way about me."

She smiled and gently pulled away and left the bed, to retrieve her Ninja headband and a Kunai... then cut clean across it, slashing through the mark of Oto symbolizing the abandonment of her village. "There, now I won't be bogged down by my village anymore. Naruto-kun, we have to go see your Hokage immediately." She spoke in a tone of urgency, quickly throwing on her Kunoichi gear and tossing the blonde his clothes.

"Umm, why now? I'm excited that we're a couple now... despite the anime-esque circumstances, but we don't have to rush over there. We can just lie here, cuddle for awhile, watch TV, maybe order some room service or something. That kind of thing." He spoke with a small smile, unaware of why she needed to see the Hokage.

"Idiot! Wise up! I am a missing nin! Notice the slashed headband! I need protection now! Especially since I am about to blow your Hokage's mind with vital information about the invasion! Besides, how can I stay here in this damn village with you... if there isn't any village left?!" She yelled as she threw some senbon at the bed's headboard making the blonde dive for cover.

"Wait... invasion? What invasion?" Naruto asked as his head popped out from behind the mattress, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I really don't wanna explain this twice, so hurry up and get dressed so we can see the Hokage! And it needs to be now!" She yelled at him again, prompting him to quickly dress himself and pick up his scythe. He took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, I promise you that if you're in any trouble, he can help you. Now let's go see the Hokage." The blonde spoke then gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, suddenly they were both enveloped in a bubble of white light and found themselves standing in front of the Hokage desk... with the Sandaime having his back turned to them, reading from a familiar orange book.

"Was this how..?" Kin asked in a whisper, now realizing how Naruto appeared in the bathroom earlier. The blonde merely nodded as he inspected the scythe in his hands, it clicked in his mind that whenever he wanted to visit someone specific... then the Scythe somehow took him there. Pretty useful trick.

"HEY OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted causing the Sandaime to leap out of his seat and rip off his Hokage robes, showing his battle armor. He performed random Taijutsu movements and adopted a defensive stance, his face pale from the shock of the blonde scaring him. Now realizing he wasn't in any danger, the Sandaime sighed and relaxed back into his seat.

"Kami preserve me, I am getting too old for this. You shouldn't sneak up on the elderly young man! And... I'm sorry, who're you supposed to be? You don't seem like any member of the Yamanaka clan that I remember." Hiruzen asked, not noticing the blonde's whisker marks since he was still getting over his surprise and trying to calm his heart.

"Guess it'd be hard to recognize me at first glance. Take a closer look at my face, notice the whisker marks?" The blonde asked while pointing at his cheeks, making the aged Hokage squint a bit before realizing the fact that it was Naruto in front of him.

"Ehhhhhh?! Naruto-kun? What happened to you? What kind of training did Kakashi put you through?" The Sandaime asked, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. There was no possible way for a boy to grow like this in under a month, it just wasn't possible!

Naruto then began to explain his story, how he had been passed off to Ebisu so that Kakashi could train Sasuke exclusively, then the blonde explained his wasted time 'training' with the old pervert Jiraiya, followed by how the 'Super pervert' threw him down a bottomless canyon, only for him to be saved by a mysterious woman called 'Four' who must have done something to his body and provided him with a very unusual scythe with, as of yet, unclear capabilities. And then finally finished with his and Kin's bonding, her becoming his girlfriend and then arriving here to meet him.

"So that's how it is. I shall be having words with both Kakashi and Jiraiya, the latter however shall be met with some very harsh punishment. Now then, Kin is it? What was it that was so important that you had to abandon your village for? Must be something big." the aged Hokage spoke in a professional tone, lighting his pipe and taking a small drag from it.

"It is, Oto's leader is none other than Orochimaru! And he has a plan to invade Konoha! During the Chunin exam Finals, a joint invasion between Oto and Suna will happen. I don't know when exactly because I was supposed to be given a 'special assignment' of some kind, but I wasn't told what it was. Couldn't be anything good knowing that Snake in the grass." She explained and kept to the point, not mincing any words.

Hiruzen listened to her carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly as he pondered over her words. "I see. We had our suspicions that Orochimaru was somehow involved with Oto, but had no idea how deeply. And that makes a lot of sense for it to be the day of the Finals. There will be countless guests and dignitaries for him to hide amongst, and depending on his position he could have immediate access to Sasuke Uchiha, or to me if he plans to assassinate me. This... this is troubling, but at least we shall know it is coming. You were very brave to come forward like this when you did Kin-san. I promise you, that you shall be protected at all costs." He promised her in a serious tone of voice, already thinking of assigning some of his most elite Anbu to protect her.

"Pfft, don't thank me. It's all for this idiot right here." She spoke, nudging the blonde's ribs with her elbow, accidentally exposing a mark on her neck.

"Kin-san... what is that mark on your neck?" Hiruzen asked, concerned it was one of his rogue Student's infamous Curse marks.

"What mark?" She asked in confusion prompting the Sandaime to open a closet where some spare Hokage robes were kept, showing her a mirror inside. She looked at the nape of her neck and saw some kind of mark, it resembeled that of a fox with a tail that seemed to be made of fire, sitting atop a crude throne made from skulls.

"The hell? That wasn't there earlier... but that's pretty badass." She spoke with some excitement, showing that she had no knowledge of it ever having been there. The whiskered teen in the background raised an eyebrow, remembering he had bitten her there during their time together... was there a connection?

Shaking his head, the blonde spoke up "Now that we know what's coming, how do we deal with it? What if we talk to the Suna Shinobi? Or postpone the exams? Or ask another village for help?"

"All good questions Naruto-kun. If we talk to Suna, we could risk leaking our knowing to Orochimaru. Postponing the exams could also raise questions if we don't have just cause. And asking another village would take time we don't have, since we'd need to negotiate and then the promised Shinobi would need to make their way here. Our only option is to weather this storm ourselves, if nothing else, Orochimaru lacking the element of surprise will throw his plans off balance." Hiruzen explained as he took a drag from his pipe, he would need to secretly spread word amongst his Key Shinobi to inform them of the situation.

"I don't know if this helps, but I have a friend that could be of some use. Her name is Tayuya, a sailor-mouthed redhead with a fiery temper. She's one of Orochimaru's bodyguards and Curse mark carriers. The only reason we ever worked for that pale freak was because we didn't wanna end up as his guinea pigs. If you tell her that I am safe, she'll listen. If she asks for proof then call her a 'spoony bard'." Kin spoke with a somewhat embarrassed smile, the nickname being from a time she and her friend got slap happy drunk.

"Is that so? Well, that is more than what we had before. Taking one of my student's Curse mark carriers from the equation should be a tremendous help. Thank you." The Hokage responded in a grateful tone, at this time, anything would be of help to him in Konoha's defence.

"What's this about a Curse mark?" Naruto asked with a raised eyerbrow since he wasn't aware of such things.

"Ah. Yes. Some years ago, Orochimaru developed a seal known as the Curse mark, a nasty little thing that contains a foul chakra that corrupts the users body with each use, and also corrupts their minds. From what we understand about it, Orochimaru imbues it with a piece of his soul, so that if his physical body dies then the Curse mark carrier shall serve as his host until he takes them over, and kills them. In doing so, he also gains any special traits the new body may have... such as Bloodlines. Which is the reason he went after and branded your teammate Sasuke. Anko Mitarashi also possesses the mark as well. Unfortunately, there is no known method of removing it, short of killing the carrier." Hiruzen explained with a frown, wishing he had killed his old student many years ago.

"Ah. That crazy snake lady from the Second phase of the exams." Naruto muttered as he remembered her, aside from her eccentricities she didn't seem like a bad person. Maybe he should see about talking to her later, she might know more about it, or maybe that Four person could fix it. She did make him like he was now.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do. I only wish we had a secret weapon to fight Orochimaru with." The blonde spoke causing his scythe to glow slightly, and then in a flash of light, a large liquid filled tube of some kind appeared in mid-air then fell and shattered against the floor, spilling the contents everywhere.

"What da fuq?!" The blonde yelled in surprise as he looked at his scythe. What in the hell was with this crazy thing randomly teleporting him, and now it was summoning things to his presence?

"Umm, guys?" Kin spoke nervously as she pointed at a still figure on the floor. It seemed to be a girl, with a freakish resemblance to Orochimaru if her chalky white skin and black hair seemed anything to go by. The girl's eyes snapped open revealing golden serpentine eyes that held a glow to them, her tongue slipping out of her mouth briefly as she slowly stood up. Her face a blank slate, devoid of any emotion as she glanced at the people around her.

She then slowly walked up to Naruto and began sniffing at his form, almost as though she were an animal that was investigating something of interest. "You smell good." She spoke and then hugged him close, pressing her naked body against his making him blush red with Kin stunned by this, even Hiruzen was in shock and a nose bleed was forming.

"Who are you? And... would you please let go?" Naruto asked as he tried to pry himself from her grip since he didn't want to face Kin's wrath for touching another girl. Especially since they were now a new couple... as of a few minutes ago.

"I was often called 'Kira' so I am Kira. I smell strength and powerful genes in you, I like you lots." the now identified Kira spoke then released him, but she didn't even bother covering up her form. Finally having enough, and fearing for his life, Hiruzen pulled out some robes from the adjacent closet and presented them to the girl.

"What am I to do with this?" Kira asked as she accepted the white robes, inspecting them like it she was given some like of puzzle.

"You... put it on and wear it?" Kin asked with a sweat-drop. Had this girl even heard of clothes before?

"Why would I wear it?" The pale girl asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion, looking at them as if they'd grown a second head.

"To... cover your body with? So people won't accuse you of being a pervert?" Naruto answered, getting a feeling that this girl had never been given a single article of clothing in her life.

"Pervert. Pervert. Peeeeeerveeeeeert." Kira repeated the word several times, as if trying to remember its meaning. Suddenly, it seemed a light bulb blinked over her head as she spoke "Pervert. That word was used a few times when describing a useless person. I am not useless. I'll wear it." at last, she slipped on the robes... except she put it on backwards which left her back exposed. After Kin corrected this mishap and tightened the sash around the waist to keep it from opening, Kira was now appropriately dressed.

"So then Kira-san, who are you? What is your connection to Orochimaru?" Hiruzen asked, wondering if she was some kind of relative. He had never even heard of his old student ever having children before. The girl hissed slightly at the very mentioning of the name, her body becoming slightly tense.

"He created me in a lab. Molded me from a genetic cocktail of multiple clans of interest with his DNA as the template. But I turned on him, nearly killed him even. I was too dangerous for him to control, and I am perhaps the only thing he truly fears. So he locked me and sealed me away... now I am here. And... this one... his scent makes my blood boil. I hereby claim him to be mine." Kira spoke then latched back onto Naruto, trapping his arm between her breasts.

"Hey! Hands off of him! He's mine! I got him first!" Kin yelled and grabbed the blonde's free arm, thus starting a small tug of war between them... and Kira seemed to be winning given the lack of effort on her part.

"Mmm, yours? I smell him on you. You're his. I am his. Strong specimens need multiple females to breed and make more offspring." The pale girl spoke bluntly as she nuzzled against the blonde, inhaling more of his scent.

"Wait... what? What did you just say?" Kin asked with a furious blush, followed closely by Naruto who had a feeling on what direction this was taking.

"I said that a Strong male needs more than one female to breed. We'll make many genetically superior offspring together." The yellow-eyed girl spoke making everyone jaw-drop at her bluntness. Was she really that deprived of human contact? And why was it that suddenly girls couldn't keep their hands off of Naruto?

"Are you kidding me?! We aren't breeding stock you know! And we can't just keep popping out babies! It'd ruin our health and our figures for sure!" Kin yelled out, not even bothering to mention that she wasn't sharing.

"So you're saying we need more females? Good idea. We'll make more offspring faster that way." Kira spoke with a ghost of a smile making Naruto feel like passing out, this was proving far too much for him.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM SAYING AT ALL! Why are you obsessed with breeding anyway?" Kin asked with a twitching eyerbow, unsure of how much more she could take.

"I never held a child of my own making before." The pale girl responded with a saddened face, as though it were the saddest thing in the world. That look was more than enough to give the former Oto Kunoichi pause, realizing this girl was a victim of Orochimaru like she herself could have been.

"Fiiiiiiine. You can stick around with us... and Naruto, if you start playing favorites I'll cut off your balls." Kin threatened while drawing several senbon from out of nowhere, a thick vein bulging on her forehead. Making the blonde gulp slightly, just what had he gotten himself into?

"Erm, right. Now that that is all settled, Naruto, why don't you take these girls to your home? We'll see each other again tomorrow during the Finals. And Kin? If you wish to attend... be sure to wear a disguise." Hiruzen spoke, trying to shoo them out of his office before things got any further out of hand.

"Okay then. And Naruto... we're gonna have a round of angry sex tonight. I will be sure to rape you good to make up for this." Kin threatened while pinching his cheek.

"But what did I do?" Naruto whined since he felt he hadn't done anything to warrant his new girlfriend's anger.

"May I observe this 'angry sex'? it should be good to educate myself with in breeding." Asked Kira with a raised hand, earning a blank stare from Kin... then it was followed by a perverted smile. Having someone watch would prove to be quite kinky.

 **The next morning.**

"Ouch." Naruto muttered as he shifted slightly in place rubbing his sore pelvis slightly, after having a very rough night of sex with Kin. At first it seemed like she was completely in charge... then after a while it kind of switched back and forth and the next thing he knew they only got in about three hours of sleep. Now he couldn't remember who was consensually raping who. And that Kira girl watched the whole time, didn't even bat an eyelash as she watched their activities.

Now here he was at the Chunin exam stadium, despite his soreness, he also felt oddly refreshed. His Ex-Oto girlfriend mentioned something about sex being a good way to unload stress, now he knew what she meant. Speaking of her, she was now sitting amidst the crowd wearing some black robes with a full face covering veil resembling that of Suna's clothing when the people travel across the desert.

Kira was sitting next to her, acting as a form of bodyguard when she learned that Orochimaru's people may target her... and of course several Anbu were also disguised as Civilians amongst the crowd since Hiruzen made the needed arrangement for Kin's protection along with Konoha's defense. But he couldn't focus on that right now, for now, he needed to focus on beating the crap out of that Neji Hyuuga guy.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. Ready for a taste of your abilities in combat?" Spoke a familiar voice from his scythe, strapped to his back.

The blonde rolled his eyes and replied "Sure I guess, if only to wipe that smug grin off Neji's face. You mind explaining this crazy scythe? It keeps popping me all over the place. And why the hell are girls suddenly so interested in me?" He whispered harshly, hoping for some answers since things just kept on getting crazier and crazier since he met this 'Four'.

"Ah. I knew I was forgetting something. I guess I didn't leave you the instructions. That scythe of yours acts as a medium where you and I can communicate seamlessly, as we are doing now. Through it, I can hear your prayers, wishes and desires, allowing me to grant them. Earlier you wished to meet someone that could understand how it felt to be on a dysfunctional team, so I transported you to Kin's Room. Then to the Sandaime, and then you asked for a secret weapon against Orochimaru.

As for the girls pawing at you now, well, that Kira girl isn't quite 'human' as you understand the term since she was born in a petri dish, so she runs more off of instinct than logic. She found something in you that made you desirable to her, and so she 'imprinted' onto you. Simple as that. As for dear Kin? Well, your body is now putting off pheremones that entices women to be more attracted to you, especially women that are quite compatible with you, so don't be surprised when some fine specimens start throwing themselves at you. Teehee." She explained making the blonde raise an eyebrow... she seemed to know quite a lot even without him giving any specific details.

"And what about that weird mark where I bit Kin-san?" The blonde asked as he slowly pieced together the mystery behind 'Four.'

"A mate mark. A little gift from your tenant I imagine. Something to mark the girls as yours, quite interestingly it forms a bond between you and your mates, it also grants them some... interesting bonuses. But I'll leave that for you to figure out. But I will tell you that it makes them profoundly loyal to you, and more open to whatever suggestions you offer but they still possess their free will of course. Anything else Naruto-kun?" Four asked in a jovial tone, almost as if she held all the answers of the universe.

"Yeah... you're a goddess of some kind aren't you? Your abilities, what you can do, your seemingly knowing everything that happens. Even your name. The number 'Four' in the Japanese language shares the same letter as the word 'Death' which is why it is considered unlucky. I'm guessing you chose the identity of 'Four' to be ironic... isn't that right Shinigami-sama?" The blonde asked, earning silence from the mysterious entity, until it was finally broken by a hearty chuckle.

"Bravo. You figured me out. I am pleased that you aren't a total idiot. A quick question from me, did you honestly believe me to be a man? Most humans think that." she asked in a teasing tone, as if trying to get a small rise out of him.

"To be fair, I had no indication of whether you were a man or a woman. I just assumed you were a genderless entity that could choose which you wanted to be at any time. Still doesn't explain why you're so interested in me." The blonde answered honestly, since he believed that gods and the like could do such a thing.

"You make a good point. Assuming I am 'genderless', then I choose to identify myself as a woman, body and soul. As to why I have reached out to you... well, I suppose the blunt way to put it, is that I require someone on the ground here on Earth. Someone that can hunt down any outstanding debts. Someone that can deliver to me those who try to subvert the boundaries of life and death." She replied with grim delight, a certain sadistic glee in her voice.

"Like Orochimaru?" He asked, remembering the usage of the Curse marks he was so infamous for.

"Bingo. Well then, how about it? You serve me, and you'll have a goddess in your pocket. Pretty sweet deal eh? You can count on me, unlike Iruka, so bigoted that he wouldn't even tell you why you couldn't use the Clone jutsu in the Academy. Unlike Kakashi, still in grievance over his dead team that he can't see what's becoming of the one he has now. Unlike Jiraiya, so obsessed over inconsequential things like 'prophecies' that he can't be bothered to bond with his godson." Four spoke with a dark undertone in his voice.

"Guy that peeps on women and writes porn for a living, and is possibly a rapist... can't imagine how his godson must feel." The blonde replied out of ignorance earning a small laugh from the Shinigami.

"Indeed. But I think you will someday. Now... do you accept my contract? Think of it, you, an unstoppable force, loyal only to the embodiment of death, preserving the balance between the boundaries of life and death, unable to die or age. I'll even sweeten the deal and allow your mates to stay with you as immortals just as well." She offered him, making the blonde think carefully. The Shinigami had done more for him in a single day, than any of his teachers had throughout the time he had known them, and already he could sense that things were getting better for him.

"What if we had kids? Would they be immortal too?" The blonde asked out of curiosity, and just to make sure about the subject.

"No, it wouldn't be very good if immortals bred more immortals now would it? I'd become obsolete if you kept popping them out like rabbits. But they will live for an extended period of time, like say, a few centuries or so. And if they make grandkids for you, their children will have lengthier life-spans than the average human, but it'll be significantly shorter than your own children. And so on and so fourth. Get the picture? With each generation, the life-spans get shorter." She explained to him making him nod in understanding.

"Makes sense. Guess you need to have limits on how many immortals are running around. Sign me up then. I'll continue protecting Konoha though, on my terms, because it is still my home and I still live here. Not because some assholes in fancy chairs are telling me what to do." He spoke with a look of determination on his face.

"Deal!" The Shinigami shouted in delight, and with that, his scythe fell silent as the current proctor, a man with a senbon in his mouth name Genma called for Naruto and Neji to take their respective positions on the battlefield.

"Have something to say?" Neji asked while the blonde drew the scythe on his back, giving it a few practice swings. He, like many, was surprised by the whiskered teen's sudden growth spurt, but it didn't matter since he had more experience along with his clan's Taijutsu.

"Yeah. You're an asshole. Comes to my realization that you're a member of the Side branch of the Hyuuga's and Hinata is from the main one... back during the preliminaries... she could have beaten you with a single gesture. Could have used the mark on your forehead... but she chose not to. She chose to fight you with her own power, not the power given to her because she's the Clan head's kid. By my reckoning... that makes her twice the Ninja you'll ever be." The blonde spoke earning murmurs throughout the crowd watching this scene.

Even Hinata who was sitting with her teammate Kiba was surprised by this. She smiled to herself, grateful that her crush understood her own efforts. Her fist tightened into a grip, she knew she was weak. She knew that she could barely speak to Naruto without fainting... she had to improve herself... so that one day she could stand beside him as an equal. Not as someone who leaned on him for support. And she would prove to herself that she could be a great Kunoichi.

"Hmph, so what? I doubt you understand such things like how the Hyuuga's operate." Neji spit back as he adopted his Taijutsu stance.

"Maybe not. Doesn't matter to me anyway. I just know an asshole when I see one. Better get ready, starting today... I'm in a whole other league. I won't be the same bungling idiot. Guess I'll start with kicking that smugness right out of your ass." The blonde responded with a grin, the two squaring off. Waiting for the start of the match.

 **Meanwhile. Hokage stands.**

"This should prove interesting." Spoke the voice Hiruzen with his fingers loosely laced together, his eyes observing the scene while occasionally checking for any signs Orochimaru and his oncoming invasion, his Anbu and Jonin all informed of the situation and at the ready, with some Chunin on stanby for evacuating Civilians, the board was now set. And it was his student's turn to make a move.

And he had a sneaking suspicion about where his former student might be hiding when he turned his gaze to the 'Kazekage'. What better way to get Suna and Oto to join forces than impersonate the former's Kage?

"I am inclined to agree Hokage-dono." Spoke a feminine voice making both Kage's look up and spot a silver haired woman floating just above the Kage's private box. She turned to them and gave a friendly wave followed by a sip of her wine.

"Good afternoon. I am Four. A pleasure to greet you both in person." She spoke to them before floating down and tapping the ground with her Shakujo, making a marble throne appear materilize from thin air. She sat herself down and turned her gaze down to the field.

"Hmm. Naruto-kun's 'benefactor' I take it? What brings you here?" Hiruzen asked calmly, but inside he couldn't figure her out. He couldn't even sense her presence or her chakra... it was like she was a phantom of some kind.

"I like to be where interesting things happen." She replied curtly and sipped at her wine again until it was empty, and then the glass seemed to fill itself back up again with more of the alcoholic drink.

Hiruzen chose not to question her further, believing that she was likely aware of the invasion, not to mention he felt like it wouldn't be wise to anger her for fear of letting loose some kind of beast. She gave him a nod of thanks for the silence while her blue eye shifted over to the Kazekage. She very well knew that it was Orochimaru sitting there, but the damned Rules of the Divine kept her from claiming him.

Some nonsense or other about Divine beings shouldn't directly interfere with certain aspects of the mortal realm, including judgement of who lives and dies. She argued that someone who tries to intentionally prolong their life like Orochimaru should be punished, or the Nidaime who created the Edo Tensei should be punished as well, but the latter got his dues during the Wars. And yet, she was bogged down by rules and whatnot... however there was a loophole.

If she had an 'Agent' on Earth to carry out her orders, then she could get him to collect on any outstanding debts. And who better than Naruto Uzumaki the Child of Prophecy? This would definitely send chills down the spines of her younger siblings. Might as well enjoy the show before the Invasion starts, because she would soon be working some overtime.

 **End chapter one.**

 **Current projects (No particular order):**

 **Demons rising ch.2**

 **Garchu! Ch.2**

 **Spider Dance Ch.2**

 **Mother Dearest V2 (Rewrite) (Reason: I feel like that time travel bit ruined the flow for me.)**

 **History's Strongest Sensei Ch.3**

 **Romulus Rising (Remake of deleted fic.)**

 **Left Hand of the Shinigami Ch.2**


End file.
